<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shadows That Haunt Us by Krystalocke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546818">The Shadows That Haunt Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalocke/pseuds/Krystalocke'>Krystalocke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shadows That Haunt Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games), NivanField - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romantic Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalocke/pseuds/Krystalocke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Assassin from the world of Tyria, you struggle to make ends meet in a new world governed by a different set of rules. The tragedies of your previous life have followed you and continue to haunt your memories. A prospective new contract might be the answer you need to overcome the shadows that dictate your life.</p>
<p>((A second person, fill-in-the-gaps series that delves into the experiences of Alpha Team prior to the events of Resident Evil 6. It'd help if you have some knowledge of either the Guild Wars franchise or Biohazard series.))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shadows That Haunt Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dead End Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is my first work, like ever... so feel free to comment or message me about anything or any critiques.</p>
<p>((All images are either of my characters across different games or artworks that I have commissioned and given permission to use. I'll link the artists in the notes :D))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/Bz5q5bM"></a>
  
</p>
<p>You drummed your fingers on the cold surface of the bar, resting your cheek against your hand, elbow hard against the countertop. </p>
<p>"Any new contracts?" You asked the bartender in an apathetic tone. It's been several months and all the jobs had been trivial delivery missions or resupply, nothing really in your scope of practice. Being a mercenary was never easy but now... in this strange land, it's been a struggle making ends meet.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Xue, a good one will come along eventually, here's one the house, try to keep things under control tonight." He slid a shot glass over to you, probably out of pity you thought to yourself. Lalo's always been a good guy, kept you in his mind whenever he needed a  bouncer at the dive bar every time there was an event but even he must have limits to his patience. "She's a looker too, crowd'll probably get rowdy tonight."</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah," you sighed, "just another day in guard duty right?" He laughed as he eyed your outfit, "Try to look the part today, okay?" </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"Damn, it never gets this packed, Lalo, is she some kind big shot or something?"</p>
<p>"Just wait, for someone who doesn't want to know details about a job, you sure do ask a lot of questions." He nodded his chin towards the stage as the lights dimmed. Your eyes widened as an athletic woman adjusted the mic on stage. She was definitely a looker, "Pretty!" you said out loud, clasping your hands together excitedly... "Too pretty!" You loved her dress, she'd fit right in... if the venue was a few notches fancier than what it was. The crowd of drunkards whistled and hollered at her as she innocently smiled back at them. "Hello everyone, thanks for having me tonight, I'm Sophie Home, let's get this show on the road!"</p>
<p>"I see what ya mean! Pretty and she has a voice too!" </p>
<p>"Yep, she comes every now and then, pretty popular with both the ladies and the men." </p>
<p>"Take it off, Missy!" You heard a man shout from the crowd, followed by a few high pitched whistles. Lalo rolled his eyes and tilted his head back at you, "That's your cue, lil lady." </p>
<p>You were already there, grabbing the man by his wrist. "Watch yourself or I'll have to escort you out..." He didn't even respond, a glass bottle swinging towards your face. It never connected, instead shattering against the hardwood floor as his unconscious body slumped over the low table. There was a short moment of silence broken by you, "Keep it goin, honey! You're too good to notice this!" You winked at Sophie as she smiled and winked back at you. The regulars cheered and slapped your shoulder as Sophie continued her song. You took a slow, deep inhale, realizing that they came to watch you knock people out as much as they came for the show. You rested your elbow on the man you had just knocked out, "Thanks for the front row seats, I guess."</p>
<p>The bar had emptied with exception of a few closing out their tabs. You caught Sophie and Lalo talking from the corner of your eye as he waved you over. "This is the one I've been telling you about, Sophie. She doesn't look the part but she always gets the job done. Don't think I've ever seen her miss a shot either."</p>
<p>Sophie eyed you up and down, her gaze staring particularly at how you tied your hair in a side ponytail. She looked around the room before holding her hand out, "BSAA Agent Sophie Home, Australian Branch, pleased to make your acquaintance." You grabbed her hand firmly in yours, noticing her demeanor completely change in contrast to her stage personality. "Heard you don't miss... like at all. Care to show me?"</p>
<p>What? You were taken aback by the sudden request. "BSAA? Never heard of it. But sure," you shrugged. "Good thing we're in a dive bar right?" You looked over at the bullseye target and then at the cleverly hidden holster strapped to her thigh. "Mind shooting that target for me?" </p>
<p>"You break anything, it's coming out of your paycheck!" Lalo said while cleaning glasses. "Tired of your shit." </p>
<p>"Love you too," you teased in response. Agent Home readied her handgun and fired. Your hand traced your thigh and followed its way up your body, connecting with the handle of a hidden blade. Your fingers flew forward and extended. Three hollow klinks against the floor echoed across the now empty bar. It wasn't really hard landing a bullseye with a throwing knife but that wasn't the goal.</p>
<p>An annoyed tone sounded from behind the counter "It's not that impressive!" </p>
<p>"Shut up, Lalo! Just let me have this!"</p>
<p>Home walked over to the bullseye and examined the blade embedded into the target. Her eyes trailed downward to the bullets cleaved in half against the floor. "She's hired."</p>
<p>"Hired? What do you mean?" You raised your eyebrow quizzically. </p>
<p>"It means you're fired! I told you a good one was coming your way!" </p>
<p>"I need someone to watch my back and can get in and out of places without being seen. Pretty boy here said that you fit all my marks, so I just had to come see in person."</p>
<p>"You sure you would trust me with your life? You just met me."</p>
<p>"With what I'm paying... and will continue to pay you, I'm sure you'll be happy to stay on our side. And besides, if he says I can trust you, I'm pretty sure I can." </p>
<p>Looks like things were finally looking up. You were tired of taking every little job that came up, just to barely scrape by. This was the kind of break you needed but something was nagging at the back of your mind, "What exactly is the BSAA? What kind of work am I being hired for? At least the pay will be worth it, right?..." You nodded to yourself in an attempt to hype yourself up... "Right?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.instagram.com/victortandesign/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trial Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agent Sophie Home of the BSAA has offered you a chance to change your life with a trial run to test your abilities. Let's see if you remember what you can do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Full Name?"</p>
<p>"Do I really have to register?" You scowled at the clerk defiantly. </p>
<p>"If you wanna be on our payroll, then yeah. It'll also allow you access to the armory." Home stated directly. She was quite the character, light-hearted and easy to talk to but her attitude changed right when the two of you stepped foot into BSAA headquarters. BSAA… Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Sounded way too fancy to be just another pick up job… and way too serious for something you should be involved in.</p>
<p>"Full Name?" The clerk repeated again without looking up from the form in front of him.</p>
<p>"Xuanyue Fan Phuong." </p>
<p>"What firearms will you be requesting from the armory, Agent Home?" </p>
<p>"The usual and," she gestured in your direction; eyeing you up and down, she tried to get an idea of what equipment you needed, "whatever she needs." </p>
<p>"Oh I'm good. I don't need anything, just add whatever you were planning to take out on top of my pay." You weren't quite ready to explain that you didn't use weapons in the same manner that they did. A field demonstration was probably the better way to go, you thought to yourself.</p>
<p>"Lastly, all registered mercenaries have a chosen alias to protect their identity. Any ideas what you want?" </p>
<p>"Keep it simple, I guess... Phoenix." You referred to what part of your name meant, hoping that it was obscure enough that no one would make the connection. </p>
<p>"Registration complete. You are now under the direct supervision of Agent Sophie Home. All credit and liability falls on her. Try not to disappoint. Good day."</p>
<p>Home led you through various sections of HQ, showing you all the amenities you were allowed and which ones you were restricted from. She was short in all her descriptions, as if ready to get on with her duties.  "Don't get too comfortable here. This first outing is more of a trial run. If you do well, I'm having you transferred to a different branch." </p>
<p>You simply nodded as she guided you past the hangar to the armored vehicle depot. "Get in the gambit. We're heading out, I'll brief you on the way." She patted the passenger seat. You hopped in the heavily armored jeep with eagerness bursting, ready to get out of the building where everyone seemed so uptight and glared at you with open hostility. "Let's get out of here." She looked at you and gave a familiar wink.</p>
<p>The drive was long and hot under the direct sun but you were glad to get out into the open again. Not to mention the total change in the agent's attitude. "God I hate being in there. All those rules and regulations. Sorry about that Xue, the alliance isn't exactly a fan of mercenaries."</p>
<p>You raised an eyebrow in question, "Then why hire me? They must be reluctant to actually have a merc on their payroll right?" </p>
<p>"Sometimes, you can't follow the rules and get the job done and stay alive. I need you to do things that we're not able to and if you mess up… well let's just say it wasn't us." </p>
<p>You knew this unspoken agreement all too well… and it suited you perfectly. "Thanks for being upfront about it, it's definitely refreshing." </p>
<p>"Doesn't mean I won't watch your back though… About our mission. We have reports that a virus sample has been moving around in this area, likely hidden in plain sight. We can't exactly investigate in case the reports are false but if we don't do anything, an outbreak in this region isn't something we can have happen."</p>
<p>Home didn't have to explain your part in it at all, it was clear what you had to do. Normally you wouldn't care about the details of your mission but the haunting possibility of a viral outbreak or plague caught your attention. The sun had begun setting as you approached a small village, with only a handful of buildings scattered about. The shadows cast against the buildings gave you comfort as you eyed your surroundings. </p>
<p>"We'll stay here the night for a pit stop then head out again in the morning." Home's voice projected louder than usual as she drove in the lot of a shoddy motel, with several residents peeking from their windows. "I'll get us settled in, while you grab our supplies." </p>
<p>You nodded in understanding and headed out towards the seemingly deserted gathering of buildings. You walked the streets, noticing the sun had completely hid itself behind the far-off horizon. Your vision sharpened and the small details concealed by the sun were now laid bare to your sight. Under the starlight you thrived and you walked the alleyways with confidence. Smiling, your steps began into a joyful saunter. "It's been a while since I took a stroll like this!" Your gaze shifted to the stars above and you sighed, thinking back at how every night your home was illuminated by the twinkling lights. Your hands moved with grace in front of you and your fingers lay hold of the air as they always have before, enveloping in a misty black shadow, the enamelled crimson swirling about. You took a step back and snapped around, your rifle now at the ready as you fired a shadowed bullet at the hooded figures who had been trailing you. Dark tendrils arced out from your round and enveloped the two holding them fast against the ground. </p>
<p>"What the fuck is this!? What the hell is happening?" The larger man cried out in desperation. He looked at his partner, a woman of smaller stature. Panic filled her eyes, confused at the situation around her. </p>
<p>"Don't worry about that. Worry about what I'm gonna do to you." You made a finger gun with your hand and pointed it at the woman, a sly smirk spreading across your face . "So what's it gonna be?" You always loved a good roleplay and it was easier pretending to be the villain.</p>
<p>The woman's face was flat against the ground as she struggled desperately, tears flowing from her eyes. "Please! Please, I'll tell you everything!" Well… that was easy you thought to yourself. The tendrils really didn't do anything other than hold them down, but your shadows definitely gave you an advantage in this world. Nobody has any clue about them. You tried your best to hold back a smile, your current performance taking priority. </p>
<p>She explained that they were running tests with a new virus sample they received from overseas and the easiest place to find test subjects was a deserted pit stop in between cities. They had a small lab set up in one of the homes and gave you all the information needed to find it yourself. "Thanks, that's all I needed!" </p>
<p>"Will you let us go?" The man looked up at you from the ground, pleading with his eyes. </p>
<p>"Of course! I'm not that cruel! But the shadows though… they know what you did..." They didn't. "And if you do anything like this again… well… I can't promise they'll be so nice next time." You giggled at the obvious lie you told them, the shadows were literally just that, shadows. They definitely seemed to believe it whole-heartedly though. "Try not to get yourself into trouble." You gave a quick snap of your fingers and they were out cold. </p>
<p>Surprisingly you were pretty close to the lab. Not even a single guard was posted outside. You checked the window and door. Locked. "Easy enough." You closed your eyes for a moment and took a step forward, the blackness taking you. Opening your eyes again, the locked door was now behind you. The lab was very small, mostly just what looked like an alchemy table to you. "Is this a virus? Or is it poison?" You had an intimate knowledge of venoms but this looked entirely different. "If anything, I could add some skelk venom to render it inert." You took a vial off your belt and added a few drops into the concoction, watching it fizzle and change to a faded grey before you. Your eyes trailed to the side, noticing a pile of notes nearby and a small locked box. You had no idea what any of the scribblings could mean but being so close to the apparatus, you surmise that they're related. Inside the box, you see an injector of sorts. Picking them both up, you stash them away into your pouch. A small pattering of footsteps could be heard from outside and you took it as your cue to leave. A cloudy mist formed around your fingertips as you waved it away, the lab melting away around you, reforming into the star lit alleyway. "Time to report back to Sophie."</p>
<p>Home sat in the motel room and listened intently to your report. You were curious to see her reaction when you described how you took out the two following you and how you entered a locked building without leaving any trace. </p>
<p>"That is… so bad ass!" Her face beamed with glee, like a child hearing a fairy tale for the first time. "You have to show me!" You weren't expecting that reaction but it was nice to finally be able to tell someone who wasn't currently immobilized by your shadows.</p>
<p>"So, Agent Home, I'm not fired for being a stranger with evil shadow magic?" You asked curiously, hoping the answer would be no. </p>
<p>"Hell no! And call me Sophie, when we're not at HQ. You're exactly what I've been looking for!" </p>
<p>"And what exactly is that?" </p>
<p>"I know a group of good soldiers who always get themselves in trouble. They've been looking for someone to watch their backs and… instead of recruiting another agent, I thought it might be a better idea to have someone who doesn't need to follow the rules. You finished this mission way faster than any of us expected. I mean, I was here thinking of an excuse to stay another day." She laughed warmly, her smile spreading to you. "Now I gotta think of an excuse to keep you for myself!" </p>
<p>"I mean couldn't you join them as well?" </p>
<p>"Unfortunately no, we're currently with the Australian Branch and they're in the North American Branch. Occasionally a high stakes mission will demand that we work together, but they're always thrown in the brunt of danger with their high clearance level."</p>
<p>"I have no idea what any of that means, just that they're there and we're here right?"</p>
<p>"Pretty much! Don't worry though, you pass the trial run! We're definitely keeping you, you'll meet them soon."</p>
<p>"How soon are we talking?" </p>
<p>"Next week maybe? I plan to have you transferred out as soon as possible. Not much action here as the NA branch so I think you'll be better off there. Oh and pays better too!" She winked in her familiar fashion, knowing you always had money on your mind. "You'll still be under my supervision though so I'll have to keep tabs on you." </p>
<p>Sophie and you talked until the sunrise the next morning. It was nice finally having someone you got along with but a shame that you only shared one mission with her… or rather for her. You both hopped into the gambit as she drove back to HQ, laughing and teasing each other about your experiences in this strange new world. You're not sure when it happened, but for the first time in months, you fell asleep with a smile on your face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a successful run, you and Agent Home have shipped from the Australian Branch to meet your new employers at the North American Branch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had shipped out four days after your first mission with the BSAA. Sophie explained your new contract in detail but the emphasis was to keep these new team members alive, even if it meant twisting the rules a little bit. Your pay would be adjusted based on the degree of success of their missions and deducted for any sustained injuries. Apparently, the captain was a known legend among the alliance and across all its branches, taking part in many high priority missions. In a few minutes, you were about to be introduced to a hero; many thoughts raced through your mind: What could he be like? Is he a good leader? Am I gonna be okay working with him? Is he cute? Is he a dashing knight in shining armor? Your train of thought was cut short when Sophie patted your shoulder. "You ready?" Her warm, infectious smile spread across your face as you nodded in response. The jet slowed down to a halt as it found itself in a hangar, presumably the BSAA's. Stepping out, the dimly lit structure sharpened your vision and you followed your supervisor towards a group of soldiers. </p><p>"Good to see you again, Sophie. It’s been a while since the Philosophy incident." A strapping man firmly held out his hand as Sophie took it in hers with a salute. </p><p>"It has been hasn't it? And after all this time I'm the one who had to make the first call." Her tone was playful as the two smiled at each other and shared a laugh.</p><p>You peeked your head in between the two, mimicking the gesture of holding your hand out in front of you, "You must be the legendary Chris Redfield! Nice to meet you." You gave your brightest smile, not ashamed to show your excitement. </p><p>The man's demeanor changed completely as his eyes pierced through you. His glare was filled with hostility... not quite the reaction you were expecting. He simply looked down at your hand, "Piers Nivans. Lieutenant." He turned back to look at Sophie, "And why did it have to be a merc? You know we can't trust em." </p><p>The two soldiers behind him looked just as stunned as you were, "Damn. That's cold, even for you Nivans." He took your still outstretched hand, "Ben Airhart, BSAA operator. The one behind me is Carl Alfonso, also an operator. Pleasure is ours." </p><p>You shook your head, trying to recover from the initial introduction and smiled at the two, "Xuanyue. Call me Phoenix. Lookin’ forward to working with ya." It was obvious the lieutenant's reaction had shaken you.</p><p>"We read all about you in your file. Or at least all that Home was willing to put in there." Ben's grip was firm but friendly.</p><p>Sophie chimed in at your rescue, "Give her a chance, Piers, you'll be just as impressed as I was. If you don't want her after, I'll be glad to have her myself." She nodded her head towards the exterior of the hangar, eyes directed at Ben, "Take her to the firing range, we'll catch up with you. Piers and I have a lot to discuss."</p><p>You followed Ben through the large doors, catching Sophie and Nivans from the corner of your eye. From this distance, it appeared as if they were in a heated argument, only stopping when Sophie caught you staring. She gave you a friendly wave and what appeared to be a smile. You returned it with your signature peace sign and stuck your tongue out in response. Guess they won't be as nice as her, you thought to yourself. Damn. Another bad draw.</p><p>"Show us what you got!" Ben slapped you on the back, harder than you expected… maybe you should stop having expectations. He and Carl stepped behind you, arms folded across their chests, waiting to see what you were made of.</p><p>"Don't freak out okay?" You say hesitantly. It's not often you have people actively watching you as you conjure your rifle. You once again brought your hands forward as abyssal smoke surged from your fingertips to your forearm. The familiar feel of the spiritwood and deldrimor steel filled the emptiness of your grip. You turned back, "Name a point." </p><p>Carl, who had not spoken a word up until now stared at you in disbelief, "What the hell was that?!?" A mix of fear and caution tinted the sound of his voice. Ben had a different reaction, "Eyyy! That's pretty sick! Go for the eyes!" </p><p>You liked Ben, his enthusiasm was refreshing in a sea of high horses. To be honest, you were nervous. The feeling like this could make or break the contract… -whether or not they would accept you- had a profound effect. You didn't want to go back to being forced to choose between a dead end job or starving the next day. You clicked on the magitech display, switching the setting to Precision. You held the scope steady in front of you and double tapped. "Pew Pew." </p><p>"DID YOU REALLY SAY PEW PEW!?!" Sophie screamed as she doubled over in hysteria. Lieutenant Nivans stood next to her, snorting as he miserably attempted to hold back a laugh. He tried to cover his face but that just made it all the more obvious. </p><p>"I-I was… nervous…" Your voice trailed off quietly, embarrassed that it was louder than you planned. You clutched the rifle close to you, the fear of failure squirming its way into your heart. </p><p>"Uhmm, might wanna take a look at the target. 1500 meters, directly to the eyes, double tapped." Carl was exceptionally observant, analyzing the details of the rounds fired. He passed a set of binoculars to Ben.</p><p>"Double tapped? You're joking." Nivans exclaimed in disbelief, his laughing fit cut short. "Do it again." His brows were furrowed, snatching the binoculars from Ben and holding them up towards the target. </p><p>"What'd I tell you?" Sophie crossed her arms as her laugh settled down, nudging an elbow at Nivans, a sly victorious smirk creeping across her face.</p><p>You double tapped again, rounds once more finding their mark. "Again." Nivans was quite adamant in seeing you falter but you obeyed. Your confidence grew as your bullets repeatedly landed without fail on the target's eyes. "Again." </p><p>"Really?" You sighed, frustrated and angry. You looked through your scope and aimed in between the eyes. With one final breath you squeezed the trigger. A calm deliberate motion. The rifle faded from your hands into midnight vapor and you turned to walk away, eyes shooting directly through the lieutenant. </p><p>"Come on, let's get you settled in." Sophie guided you with her hand on your back. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at the three. </p><p>-----</p><p>"Captain?" The lieutenant knocked on his superior's door, awaiting a response.</p><p>A man lost in paperwork replied from his desk without looking up from the reports. "Yes? What is it, Piers?"</p><p>He approached the captain, phone in hand. "Take a look at this." There was a picture of a firing target with three holes, one in each eye and another in between.</p><p>"She only fired three rounds?" He looked at the picture curiously. </p><p>Nivans shook his head, "No. Ten rounds, one in each eye, double tapped. Last one was a single."  </p><p>"Nice! She's got skills, I'll give her that." The captain returned to his paperwork.</p><p>Slipping the phone back into his pocket the lieutenant leaned against the desk, "I don't trust her."</p><p>"Jealous you got a little competition now?" His eyes were steadily reading the reports as a chuckle slipped from his lips. </p><p>"She's a merc, Chris! You can't trust em!"</p><p>"Sophie wouldn't steer us wrong. You owe it to her, you never called back. Give her a chance." He sipped on his coffee. </p><p>"I don't like this one bit." </p><p>"Fine. You keep an eye on her then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alpha Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Phoenix, reporting for duty!" You held your hand firmly against your temple in salute. </p><p>"At ease. Chris Redfield. Looking forward to working with you, I've heard good things about you from both Agent Home and my men." He looked quite the man… a man who lifted heavy objects and put them down… very frequently, the threads of his combat gear struggling to hold. </p><p>"Likewise, I've heard good things about you too. What's the rundown on our first outing?" You responded merrily, taking a place by his side as you walked towards the gambit. </p><p>He pressed a finger against his earpiece, "Understood, we'll be sure to be prepared." He continued, with his head towards you, "We'll be trailing a convoy believed to be transporting B.O.W.s. You know what those are right?" </p><p>You nodded, "Bio-Organic Weapons, right? I'm familiar with the term, haven't seen one in person though." The name itself made you wonder what exactly you were going up against but it was too late to back out now.</p><p>"Correct. If we see any, take them out, no questions. We're authorized to use lethal force but if we can capture any of the researchers alive, it'll help us understand how to better counter them." Straight to the point. This was a man you could appreciate working under, no feelings attached… nothing like his lieutenant…</p><p>"Captain!" Speaking of the devil, there he was, Nivans, leaning against the hood of the gambit along with three additional soldiers surrounding him. "We're supplied and ready to head out." You saw him glance at you for a moment before one of the soldiers approached you. </p><p>"Andy Walker. Alpha team, we'll be working together." He seemed friendly enough, maybe it was just Nivans. </p><p>"Are we ready?" Redfield stated more than asked. His team nodded in agreement and entered the vehicle. Nivans' eyes burrowed into you as passed him and took a step in. He followed behind and closed the door. Great. It's one of those cars, where we have to look at each other. "It could take a while before we catch up with the convoy. Rest up. You, eyes sharp." He tilted his chin in your direction. Of course, taking a nap on your first mission was not on the agenda. </p><p>"Got it." You conjured your rifle and held it firm in your hands. Walker and Nivans looked at you with concern as you tried to ease their fears. "Don't worry. A gun this close would be a terrible idea." You rolled your eyes and kept your stare locked to the outside. </p><p>Many hours had passed and not a single soul was seen on that desert road. The sun shone brightly overhead and the heat crept its way into the gambit. You looked at the sleeping agents, beads of sweat gracing their foreheads. How did they sleep so easily, you could never. They must always be exhausted that any moment of rest was a boon to them. Your eyes slowly found its way towards Redfield. He was wide awake, fixated on the terrain outside, ever alert. "Tired?" You opened your mouth without even realizing you asked a question. </p><p>"Not at all, you?" He watched for your response. He was a mix of firm but gentle, a blend you weren't quite familiar with. </p><p>Scrunching your face in disgust, you shook your head. "Nope. Too hot." Small talk! You're doing it! He smiled at you and returned to his vigil. It's the small victories you tell yourself.</p><p>Your finger started tapping against the stock of your firearm as you quietly began humming to yourself. The sun descended as the gambit drove past a route junction, the first mountain casting its shadow across the sands. The rusty orange hue shifted to a gentle amber. Your eye caught movement in the far off distance, something you didn't notice before. Clicking your tongue twice, you tried to get Redfield's attention. He raised an eyebrow at you, silently waiting. "Behind us, I think we're the ones being trailed." He snapped back and focused his attention through the rear windshield. Was that a flash of light? </p><p>He grabbed a pair of binoculars, "Probably just another car on the road." </p><p>The light from your display faded as you propped your rifle against the opening of the sunroof. "Hostiles inbound!" Finger against the trigger, you squeezed, a concentrated cloud spewing forth from your barrel. The haze enveloped the growing light, followed by a muffled explosion illuminating the sands. You could feel movement within the gambit, alpha team was already at the ready. That was fast, weren't they just sleeping but a moment ago? You were almost thrown off your feet as the vehicle slammed to a stop. Your eyes snapped eastward towards the road catching the silhouettes of shambling humanoids. Your eyes widened, "What the hell?!?" </p><p>--- </p><p>The streets smelled of decay, lined with the corpses of innocents. You don't know what happened or how it started but it started slow, just one isolated incident at a library and now this? How did the ministry let it get so bad? You walked steadily past a child holding his sister in his arms. You forced yourself to look away only to see remains of an imperial guardsman, mutilated by the afflicted ravager beside him. His brother-in-arms covered his body with a shroud, visibly shaken. The plague spared no one, not even wild animals. You wished you could help but approaching anyone would risk exposure as well. All you could do was reinforce the barricades and pray to the Gods help would come soon. You raised your hand in front of you, a black mist enshrouding the entrance to the refuge. </p><p>---</p><p>You took a deep breath, "No time for rumination." You fired round after around at the living corpses in front of you. You could hear the sounds of assault rifles and 909’s behind you.</p><p>"They knew we were coming!" The lieutenant had his hands full, firing his anti-material rifle westward at the incoming hostiles, his aim surprisingly accurate. Redfield's back was against Walker and Alfonso, the trio trying their best to hold back the ones stumbling in from off road, "From the desert too!"<br/>
Airhart had taken a spot by you, your shots synchronizing with his reloads. You never needed to reload, your rounds supplied by the shadows around you but you were always outmatched against larger numbers with your rifle. Your specialty fell on taking out larger targets and now was not one of those moments. </p><p>"We got a huge one!" Walker yelled as he fired southward at an enormous abomination. It looked as if it was stitched together by several corpses, crevices apparent across the body. It had to be several stories high. "My rounds aren't doing anything to it!" </p><p>"I got this!" Your eyes lit up, your fingers changing another setting on your rifle. This time, the words read Judgement in the old Canthan script. "Feel Grenth's Icy Embrace..." you whispered under your breath. A single line of scarlet connected the end of your firearm to the rampaging giant. Runes of bloody magic formed around the barrel. Your eyes traced seven of them, with each illuminating the scarlet thread brighter. You squeezed your hand, the scarlet thread dimming as a thundering sounds out. The giant slowed in its steps, eventually crashing against the ground. "Nice!" You congratulated yourself, momentarily forgetting the dire situation you were in.</p><p>"Shit!" Your eyes quickly followed the sound of the cry. Nivans was surrounded by grotesque four legged beasts, pinned down by the largest of them, its lengthy tongue reaching down towards his neck. You dropped your rifle and took a step in his direction, your vision dwindling towards the void. You found your bloodstone dagger plunged into the monster's heart or at least what you believed to be its heart. You quelled the seal within as shadows burst forth around you, blasting back the adjacent creatures. You grabbed Nivans by his wrist, helping him to his feet. You now stood back to back, blades at the ready in each hand. Rushing forward, you danced your steps of death, streaks of crimson blossoming in your daggers' wake. </p><p>The sound of guns and flying daggers eventually died down. You plopped down to the ground and took a deep breath, covered in vile residue and discharge. Gross, never thought I'd have to do that again… You looked around at the team, who were also strewn across the skirmish. You hoped none of them were as beaten and battered as you were. You sighed deeply as your eyes shifted towards the starlit sky. They were bright, watching you as they always do, protecting you. You closed your eyes for but a moment. </p><p>"Tired?" Peeking through one eye, you saw Redfield's outstretched hand. You took it in yours as he helped you up. </p><p>"Not at all, you?" You quietly giggled as the conversation mirrored itself, roles reversed. Luckily, no one was hurt, just completely covered in bile and blood.</p><p>"The vehicle trailing us got away… Let's resupply at Barstow, it's only a few miles away." Redfield looked out towards his team; they nodded in quiet agreement. The six of you got back into the gambit and continued on your way. Out cold again… even with this smell, how do they do it? You did your best to hold back a gag due to the wretched smell in the confined space. You took out the phone Sophie gave you before she left and leaned over to Airhart fast asleep, his mouth wide open, next to you. You raised your left hand in your favorite pose and took a snap, forgetting the flash was still on. Redfield looked at you and chuckled, his smile warm and gentle as it always is. You attached the picture to a message and pressed Send. Almost immediately she responded, commenting on the ooze that covered both of you. </p><p>[Eww Gross!!!] -Sophie</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shattered Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/QXPbhS7"></a>
  
</p>
<p>It wasn't the fanciest, but at least you had an opportunity to clean up at the hotel. The boys were content with staying at a cheap motel but you insisted on something a bit nicer. They kept refusing until you said you'd pay for it. Cheap asses. You tied your hair up into that comfortable side ponytail and stepped into the large living space. "Ummm where did those come from?" You took note of three beds connected in the center, forming a larger one that wasn't present before.</p>
<p>"Oh we asked for em while you were showering." Airhart was quick to answer, arms resting behind his head as if knowing you were going to ask. He grinned from ear to ear at you… like a child ready to play in his pillow fort. Alfonso and Walker were also piled up on the amalgamation of mattresses with the television playing loudly in the background.</p>
<p>You looked at the snacks scattered across the coffee table. Only a single spot in the room was kept in perfect condition, on it rested the lieutenant's pack. Man these guys are just like children, Nivans probably holds everything together. Would make total sense actually... He was sitting on a reclined chair, arms folded across his chest and leaning back. Probably half-sleeping, that eternal watchdog. You placed two fingertips against your temple and sharply inhaled.</p>
<p>"Not what you expected of BSAA's Alpha Team is it?" Redfield was standing at the kitchen counter, likely reporting back to HQ on what happened the day before. You figured from the tablet sitting in front of him. He's always working whenever you see him. </p>
<p>"Really? Coffee at night?" You never had coffee before but just the smell repulsed you. Maybe it's supposed to do that?</p>
<p>He took the mug in his hand and held it to his lips, "What? It's decaf… black." He was actually quite handsome, in a rugged kind of way. The way scruff outlined his face was quite the boon to your eyes. The way his tanktop revealed the striations of his chest... the way he kept stealing glances at you… wait what?</p>
<p>"I have no idea what any of that means, but you do you." You decided to join him behind the counter, pouring yourself a glass of tequila. You picked it up and sipped, the sharp taste against your senses. </p>
<p>"Don't know how you do it." He gestured at your drink. </p>
<p>"We don't have this where I'm from. Just savoring it while I can." You leaned your elbows against the counter, your arm brushing up against his. Warmth radiated from the man next to you. You looked up at the three bundled next to each other in bed and Nivans resting on the side. "You must all be really close, huh?"</p>
<p>He chuckled, looking up from the tablet, "Hardships build strong bonds… You did good work yesterday. Never seen anything like it but I'm glad you're on our side." He raised his mug in your direction and you clink your glass against it. He nodded his chin at Nivans, "Don't take what he says too seriously, the BSAA just isn't fond of mercs, lost too many of ours to them… and Piers cares a lot about the BSAA. He's just trying to protect us. You saved my men yesterday and I owe you for that. Piers knows it too." </p>
<p>You smiled at the words that came from his mouth. It was clear why everyone respected him. He patted you on the back and headed for the bed the rest of the boys were on. He plopped down face first into the pillows piled high...Did he just snore? That was fast. Wait… after he was drinking coffee too?!? These guys never fail to surprise you. You switched off the lights and headed for the one corner spared from the mess. You grabbed two blankets and covered one over the mound of men knocked out on top of each other. You then turned towards Nivans, unmoved since the last time you looked at him. You sighed as you draped the other over his body, taking a spot on the ground in his tidy corner. The night was peaceful and you doze off easily, the last thing you remember were the stars smiling at you through the window. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Eri… you're gonna catch a cold if you keep forgetting to sleep without a blanket." You wrapped the teenager in a quilt as she sat in the living room. </p>
<p>She threw the blanket off in a dramatic display, "They don't call me the Heart of Fire for no reason!" Flames danced and sparkled across her fingertips. She would've looked like a pyro-menace to society if she wasn't also so small. A bundle of seething rage even.</p>
<p>"Let her be, she's still just a child." Pei smiled warmly as she finished preparing dinner. "Lou is the one you should be worried about."  </p>
<p>She's right you thought. You looked over at him sharpening his knives. A grown man, a ticking time bomb… but our protective guardian. "If there's anyone I can't keep under control it's definitely him. Can't you be more like Senkai? Fix something every now and then or be a little more useful?" </p>
<p>"I am useful! You're not dead yet right?" He said without looking up from his knives.</p>
<p>"We left that life behind years ago, I think you can let it go now," Pei reminded him, eyes glancing at her bow hung above the fireplace. </p>
<p>Senkai appeared through the doorway, a collection of drinks hanging from his hand, "We can leave that life behind but there will always be shadows that haunt us."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Your eyes crept open, blinded by the rising sun. You looked across the room, now spotless with the exception of the beds connected together and the snoring cluster of bodies atop. You moved to get up, a warm blanket slipping off your shoulders. The only thing out of place was the missing lieutenant. You could hear the shower running from the adjacent room and figured he got up early. As expected. You found yourself preparing a pot of tea, not noticing the sound of water hushing itself. The door opened as steam escaped from the washroom. </p>
<p>Nivans stepped out, rubbing a towel against the nape of his neck. His lean, athletic body was uncovered, with only the exception of his briefs. Seeing you took him by surprise, "Oh! Hey... Morning."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Game used is Black Desert Online for its extreme character customization capabilities.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Contracts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some good vibes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BSAA's HQ was way larger than it needed to be; it'd been a good hour since the higher ups told you to meet them in the conference room and yet you were still wandering the halls. At least some of the agents were starting to warm up to you, nodding in your direction as you walked past them. </p>
<p>"Xue! There you are! We were wondering if you were gonna show up at all!" A familiar face greeted you as you turned the corner.</p>
<p>"Ben! I got kinda lost… Did I miss anything?" You and Ben had gotten on a first name basis and you were glad for it, you couldn't stand the code name. It felt super tacky and distant.</p>
<p>"Only the boring stuff! You showed up at a good time actually! They were just about to call you in." He bowed his head and mockingly gestured with his hands that spoke words of their own… “M’lady.” </p>
<p>He did not just… You glared at him with contempt in your eye. Oh phew… so I'm not late after all.</p>
<p>The door opened as Ben escorted you in. Redfield and Sophie were also there along with a few other well-dressed individuals. Sophie's face lit up and greeted you with a toothy grin. "We're here to discuss your performance." </p>
<p>"We've taken a look at the past month and have noticed something." You bit your lips, waiting to hear the list of endless mistakes. Redfield looked at the report in front of him; you could see the tab with your name on it. "As stated in your contract, pay would be deducted for any losses or injuries sustained during missions." Your body continued to tense up as you fiddled with your thumbs. You glanced over to the still smiling Sophie. She mouthed not so subtly, Relax.</p>
<p>Redfield continued, "The only injuries sustained appear to be you. Repeatedly you've put yourself in harms way to protect Alpha Team. Exemplary work. We intend to renew our contract with you, if you would be willing." </p>
<p>Your body eased and you let out a sigh of relief, interrupted by a sudden feeling. "I thought it was gonna be something else." Ben slapped you on the back, chuckling. He needs to stop doing that before you slap him back.</p>
<p>"Here, it's already written up.  We just need you to sign." The captain slid a familiar looking form in your direction, clicking a pen as he handed it to you. </p>
<p>You didn't even need to think, your scratchy writing finding its way on the dotted line below. You nodded your head in contentment. At least employment has been secured for another month and the pay has been good… great even!</p>
<p>Redfield and Sophie stood up as the meeting was adjourned. They saluted and headed towards you. "Glad to hear you'll still be working with us." He ran his fingers through your hair and ruffled it, that warm smile of his ever present. "Drinks are on me tonight."</p>
<p>Sophie looked at you with pride in her eyes. "I knew you could do it. You made me proud Xue." She wrapped her arms around you and gave you the tightest of hugs. "I'm heading back to Australia. Now that you'll be staying, I think you’re good to fly solo." </p>
<p>"Thanks, Sophie. You've done so much for me. I'll repay you back one day." You were sad to see her go but meeting her was definitely a blessing you needed in life. "Hopefully we'll be able to go on another assignment one day." </p>
<p>"Uhhhh. No. Hopefully we never need to." You knew what she meant as you two shared a laugh. "Come to another one of my shows. That's all I need." She gave you a firm salute. </p>
<p>You returned the gesture, "Understood, Agent Home!" </p>
<p>"Take care of each other for me." She finished her goodbyes and headed out the room, a sly wink directed at the captain.</p>
<p>You stumbled forward as Ben slapped you on the back… again. "You're joining us tonight, right?" </p>
<p>"How could I say no?"</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>You looked up at the glowing sign as you took a step in. The bar had been recommended by Alpha Team earlier that day. It was busy but then again, it was Friday, what did you expect? You scanned the crowd hoping to find a familiar face. </p>
<p>"Ayyyyy! Look who finally decided to join us!" Walker waved you over, his enthusiasm seemingly out of character. You walked over to the table, noticing Ben and Alfonso already a few drinks in. </p>
<p>"You gotta catch up! You're always late!" Ben laughed as he poured you a drink. You looked at his dorky grin as he stared at you expectantly. You ignored the glass in front of you and opted for the bottle, chugging it as the boys cheered you on. </p>
<p>"That's 'cause you soldiers boys always get up at the crack of dawn!" You slammed the bottle back down, wiping the drink from your lips. </p>
<p>"And we gotta listen to you snore until you're up!" Alfonso laughed as he took your glass for himself.</p>
<p>"Aaand… that's my cue to leave." You rolled your eyes jokingly at his comment. </p>
<p>"Bruh… when she finally decided to hang out with us." Ben was always relentless in asking you to join them whenever they went out and you thought back to how during missions you were hesitant to even sit by them when camping out in the wilderness. First rule was to never get close to your contracts… it never felt right but it was something you always reminded yourself of. This one was different though. This one was an extended contract where you had to be close to them, at least physically. Guess Ben finally broke you.</p>
<p>"I'm teasing." You looked around, "Are Redfield and Nivans joining us? He owes me that drink." </p>
<p>"Yeah they're at the bar right now, probably talking about work. They're like two peas in a pod and ever since Captain recruited him, they've been inseparable." Ben was your external monologue whenever it came to explaining things. That's probably why you felt so comfortable around him, he knew what you were thinking most of the time.</p>
<p>You looked over at the counter and found them. Even in casual clothing, Redfield's clothes could barely fit… and Nivans... well let's just say you didn't mind seeing him both in uniform and out of it… if only he stopped glaring at you. You wondered what they were talking about; you could definitely see the connection they had. Nivans only had that smile when he was with his captain… wait… he's smiling?</p>
<p>Your thoughts were interrupted when Alfonso asked a question, "You have to tell us how you do all of that! Shit like that shouldn't exist."</p>
<p>"What about my feelings? Or my interests?" You frowned sarcastically. "I can't tell you that, you wouldn't need me otherwise!" How were you supposed to tell people who were so reliant on technology that your shadows came from the God of Death. That you take life to protect the balance of society, to mete out justice to those who deem themselves above the law. Yeah no… you weren't gonna tell them that. You’re crazy…</p>
<p>"What about your name? Phoenix, must have a good story behind it, right?" Alfonso looked at you curiously. </p>
<p>"Ummm… funny story. It's not, it's just my surname. Name literally means Phoenix of the Spring Moon. Don't your names have meaning too?" Strange question, names where you were from are always thought out long before birth, usually in hopes of invoking some sort of power or intended future.</p>
<p>Andy stared blankly, "Well that's disappointing…" </p>
<p>You scoffed at his comment, "You wanna talk about disappointing?" You gestured your hand at the team in front of you. </p>
<p>"Hey! Low blow!" Ben gave a hearty laugh and you all joined in. You looked back up at where the lieutenant and captain were. They both had their body turned towards the group but… uhmm… how long has Nivans been looking at me? The moment your eyes met with his, he quickly turned away and back at Redfield. His demeanor changed, he didn't have that same smile from before.</p>
<p>You tugged at Ben's sleeve. "Hey… does Nivans hate me?" You were curious but also worried. You never did anything to earn his ire but it was there nonetheless.</p>
<p>"Nahhh! I doubt it, that's just how he is. He's only soft around Chris.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “I'm sure you already know but mercs aren't exactly common in the BSAA. He's probably just keeping an eye on you. Not to mention you're the new kid, took awhile for him to get used to us too." He threw his shot glass back, taking another swig of his drink, then laying back and resting up his arms. "And stop calling us by our last names all the time. No need to be professional when we're off duty. It’s kinda weird"</p>
<p>You nodded, "So no hate at all?" You couldn't really believe that. You were pretty sure that Nivans despised you, even wanted you to renege on your contract… but then again you were never a good judge of character. </p>
<p>"Oh for sure. He's the one who came up with the idea for the year-long after all."</p>
<p>… "WHAT?!? What do you mean? Year-long?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, I was surprised you signed so quickly. Said that you'll be enlisted for the full coming year, reason why Sophie left too... You didn't read the fine print did you?" He looked right into your soul, about ready to burst into laughter. "We got you good didn't we?" </p>
<p>The year-long wasn't the part that concerned you. Nivans? Piers? That same guy that stopped smiling when he saw you look at him? What exactly were you supposed to think? How could you not get close to your contracts when you had to be around them for a year?</p>
<p>You grabbed the bottle and threw it back, emptying what was left of its contents. "It's gonna be a long year…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay in chapters, depression and anxiety kicked in for a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Lieutenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/55D7Lfr">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://dedupelist.com/"></a><br/>
</p>
<p>You looked through the scope of your rifle. The heat caused mirages to rise up from the distant desert sands. The cavern homes built directly into the rockface shielded you from the majority of the sweltering blaze and the village below was sparsely populated. You took a moment to unfocus, taking in the sights of the abandoned infrastructure. You looked up,  startled, forgetting that both you and Nivans were posted here as a vantage point. Never had company before when being the lookout. He was quiet, never once looking away from the natural opening in stone. Ever vigilant. You looked once more through your scope, taking in sights of Alpha Team among the adobe homes below. Andy and Carl were talking to each other about something. Probably Carl asking another question, perpetually curious. Andy? Probably answering with a snide remark, as he always does. You moved your scope over to see Ben staring right at you, probably giving you a cheesy smile through his desert mask. He strapped his assault rifle over his shoulder and gave you two thumbs up. "Why would he do that? That’s so random." You raised an eyebrow curiously, a smile finding its way across your lips. Ben's always been the one who made more of an effort to make you feel comfortable among Alpha Team. He had such a 'bro' personality but his presence always calmed you whenever you overthink things. You were distracted and hardly noticed a pair of eyes calmy staring at you. </p>
<p>"What're you smiling at?" His tone was different than what it normally was. He took a seat against the hard rock floor and leaned back, AMR resting on his lap. It was kind of awkward, you don't think you've ever had a casual conversation with him before, usually only communicating when issuing commands or callouts. That question took you by surprise. </p>
<p>"Why do you ask? Do you really wanna know?" Well that was an awkward reply, you thought to yourself. You weren't exactly sure how to respond.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, pulling the green, box-weave scarf off his face and below his chin, the one you noticed he always had on no matter the weather. "We started off on the wrong foot." </p>
<p>You interrupted him, "You started off on the wrong foot." Damn, didn't mean to say that out loud and probably not the right way to patch things up either. You shook your head, "Sorry..." </p>
<p>"Nawh, I judged you too harshly without knowing a thing… it's been a few months and I still don't know anything about you." He hesitated with his words. You can tell it was hard for him to admit that he was wrong but you appreciated the effort. You couldn't help yourself to the moment either. </p>
<p>"Awhhh… Piers… So when's our wedding, lieutenant?" You gave your most sarcastic voice, sniffling and wiping away a tear that was never there. It'd probably affect your future relationship with him, but you just couldn't help but tease him in that moment. The face he made was priceless. </p>
<p>His face turned a bright red as he clicked his tongue. "Tch! Nevermind I asked!" He scrunched his eyebrows and went to pull the shemagh back over his face. </p>
<p>You smiled at him, "Sorry! I couldn't help it! Your face was perfect! Wish I could've gotten a snapshot of it." He looked at you again but it didn't hold the same hostility as before. You could swear he was smiling behind that mask. You brought the scope up to your face again and focused on the crew below. "Alpha Team… they're good people. You're surrounded by people who you can trust… with your life, even. I know you would do the same for them. It's strange to say but it's something I wish I had too. Guess you could say I'm a little jealous." A warm, comforting smile took form as you looked over them. </p>
<p>"I didn't know you felt that way. Is that why you accepted the contract? Why you’re here with us?" He had pulled down the scarf again, his eyes boring into you. He was intent on getting an answer. </p>
<p>You focused your gaze on Alpha Team, knowing you couldn't bring yourself to look at him right now. "I don't know." You muttered under your breath, but you knew he heard. You tried to change the subject, "What about you, Piers? Why are you in the BSAA?" </p>
<p>You could tell he was taken aback by the question. It took him a quick moment but his answer seemed well rehearsed. "To fight bioterrorism. Captains' the one who scouted me. He saw something in me… gave me a purpose in life I always felt was missing." You noticed he was looking down his scope directly at Redfield. The captain looked back up at his lieutenant, giving him a casual two finger salute with a slight bow of his head. The same smile that spread across your face was now mirrored on his. </p>
<p>"You really look up to him don't you?" You spoke softly, seeing the pride he had in his eyes. </p>
<p>He whispered absent mindedly. "Yeah." There was more than just pride in his voice. Something you just couldn't quite detect. Your thoughts drifted off as you looked him up and down. He was quite handsome when he wasn't glaring at you with murder in his eyes. Oh what the hell, he was handsome all the time, even with that death stare. The way his hair always stood up perfectly in place, the way his jaw tightened when he stared down his rifle, the way he stands at attention whenever his captain spoke… the way he raises his eyebrow at you when he asks a question… wait what?!? "What's with that look?" </p>
<p>Your cheeks flushed red. "N-nothing!" You try to pull your mask over your face to hide the embarrassment. "I'm glad you have someone like that. Someone to look up to. I guess you're li-"</p>
<p>"Eyes up, we got movement." He pointed with the barrel of his rifle. You followed suit and looked in the same direction. A large, armored, and windowless vehicle approached from the empty road. Alpha Team was already on the move to intercept it, an easy task on the single lane, the gambit already in position. </p>
<p>"Is that the same vehicle that was following us a month ago?" You noticed a strange similarity at the placement of lights. It was the same one! Your eyes would never lie to you in darkness. You kept a close watch on Redfield as he approached the vehicle, an assault rifle held at his waist. Two individuals in lab coats stepped out and presented him with documents. "Seems like they're in the clear." You were about to lower your weapon when you noticed the large back doors opening. Two heavily armored guards stepped out with weapons drawn. Piers didn't even hesitate and immediately fired. You followed, both your rounds finding their mark. The ones in coats reached behind them, an attempt to draw firearms you would surmise. They never did though, an obsidian round piercing both and binding them to the vehicle behind. The murk held them firmly as Redfield cuffed the two and disarmed them. You looked over at Piers, meeting his hand with yours in a high-five, "Nice!"</p>
<p>He beamed back at you, "I'm impressed… how you switch from one round to the next in an instant. Gotta show me that some time!" He took a moment to realize that he spoke in such a friendly tone. He returned to his usual serious self, "Lets head back down. They'll be waiting for us."</p>
<p>You nodded in agreement, patting him on the back. Looks like he doesn't hate you anymore… you think. </p>
<p>It was dark by the time you got down from the mountainside. A chopper had already come and airlifted the prisoners back to HQ while Alpha Team already had a campfire going among the Adobe homes. Redfield wrapped his arms around both Piers' and you. He grinned his iconic smile, "That was probably the easiest assignment we've ever had! Didn't even have to lift a finger! You two make a great team!" He pulled you both downward playfully as he let out a fatherly laugh. </p>
<p>Ben poked at the fire, "We gotta get you two together more often!" You looked up at Piers who rubbed the back of his head, almost as if he was shy. Hmm... Strange. </p>
<p>"Hope it wasn't too boring up there." Andy commented, opening a pack of rations and offering it to you. </p>
<p>"Nawhhh, we got +4 in friendship points. Might unlock a new backstory soon!" You laughed as you took the package in your hand. </p>
<p>Piers looked at you, scrunching his face. "Don't push it!" He also took a pack and turned away, avoiding your gaze. </p>
<p>"Okay fine… 2 points?" You looked at him with innocent puppy eyes. He rolled his in response and shook his head at your comment. He turned around and walked away without a word. You trotted after him, "Hey! I thought we had something going!"</p>
<p>Ben stared blankly as you two bickered at the most meaningless things… "What?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Instagram/Twitter @RocckArt</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>